A Better Cafe
by Stabitha
Summary: But, my little bird, if I don’t, who will? Someone has to push your buttons.


Disclaimer: God forbid anything was mine. I own the plot, the comic I did for it, and… well. Not much.

Title : The Better Café

Rating : pg13

Summary: "But, my little bird, if I don't, who will? Someone has to push your buttons."

Warning : Femmeslash ahoy! Flame me, but at least leave your email if you do. Thanks! 3

Sometimes cafés were overrated. This one especially, Raven thought, sipping her tea. It was good, but she could have made better for herself. A book lay open in front of her, a pressed flower lay discarded on the table, her bookmark. She nursed the tea. A little too sweet for her tastes, but she had to get out of that place. She loved the Titans. She really did, but sometimes they got on her nerves. Sometimes she needed a little peace and quiet, with a little poetry or music in the background, so she came to this little café, knowing that no one could disturb her.

The book slammed shut as someone flung themselves into the seat across from her. Raven looked up, hood still covering most of her face.

Pink hair done up in gravity defying ways, pink eyes, and a coy smile. Ah. Jinx.

"Are you here for a fight, because if not I'm going to go back to reading." Raven's monotonous voice rang out from under her hood.

Jinx laughed loudly. "My little bird, of course not, I'm here for some fun."

The impish smile had been spreading since she sat down. By now it was in full force. The skinny pale girl leaned over and grabbed the book, taking a look at the cover.

"I'm surprised you're not reading something by Edgar Allen Poe." A snicker here, a smirk there. It was enough to drive Raven mad. Or it would have been, had she not been completely in control.

"Return my book, please, so I can continue reading and you can leave." Dark violet eyes peeked out from under the hood.

Which for some reason was suddenly thrown off her face, and one hand was running itself through her hair.

"Why do you always wear that silly thing, Raven. It doesn't look good."

"Don't touch me." Raven grabbed Jinx's wrist, punctuating each word with a squeeze, and untangling it from her hair.

She smiled. "But, my little bird, if I don't, who will? Someone has to push your buttons."

Raven found herself taken aback. Jinx certainly did know how to press her buttons, but still…

She looked up at Jinx, ready for a witty retort, and found that the girl was sipping her tea, making a face. "This is awful. Next time we should go to another café." Her voice was different, not the haughty tone it usually was, but a sweet and naughty tone. She grinned.

"You make it sound like this would be a regular occurrence."

"It will." Not just a statement but a promise. "Come, let's go to the one up the street. My treat."

__

I know I shouldn't, but… Raven sighed, getting up from her chair and leaving a five on the table for the tea and the quiet. She picked up her book and bookmark, slipped said bookmark back in, and followed the pale girl out. She didn't know why. It just happened.

"So, no HIVE missions today?" An attempt at conversation, and not a very good one. Raven was never good with small talk. She preferred going right to the point.

"I'm taking a day off." The smirk which met Raven was sweeter than one usually would be.

"For me, why thank you," the dark girl deadpanned.

They rounded a dark corner and Jinx paused in the middle of the alleyway. "We're nearly there, hold up a moment."

Raven stopped, watching as the girl fished in her pocket for something.

"Aha!" Keys were flourished in the air. "Got 'em."

__

Keys?

"Your café needs keys?" This didn't stop her.

"Yes. It's an invite only sort of thing. I am forever invited. Stop here."

They stopped in front of a dingy door in the alleyway.

"Oh, yeah, go along with any story I have so you can get in, alright?"

__

I have a bad feeling about that. "Alright…"

A blush crept up the dark girl's face as she felt fingers entwine with her own.

"What are you doing…"

"Just trust me, alright? I've got great tea to bribe you with."

Raven sighed. Anything for good tea.

"Alright, let's get this over with. I don't know why I agreed to this in the first place." Raven let out a sigh. If _anyone_ heard of this, she would be so dead. Going out to tea with Jinx? What had she been thinking?

Jinx's slender fingers, or at least the ones not entwined with her own, fiddled with the key in the door and opened it. One of the biggest guys Raven had ever seen came to the door, and looked Jinx over and then sent a hard stare her own way.

"We don't allow visitors."

Jinx grinned. "This is hardly a visitor, she's my girlfriend."

Raven blinked,and looked over at Jinx like she was crazy. Sure, the girl was certainly pretty, but she was a member of Hive and a girl. She was rudely pulled from her thoughts when a soft pair of lips brushed across her cheek.

"She's just a little shy."

Shy? Her? Hardly.

Raven smiled, returning the mischievous look that Jinx had been giving her all night, and voiced her thoughts.

"Hardly shy. And, lovely, that was hardly a kiss to prove anything. Here, let me show you how."

She couldn't believe she was doing this. What insane force was controlling her and making her do this. A pretty blush spread across her cheeks and she leaned in, on hand on Jinx's hip, the other caressing her cheek. Lips met lips with heated passion, making their way down to jaws and necks, leaving heat and bite marks in their path. Hands were wandering from their place. It was hardly romantic, more frantic and full of the heated passion and power in both of them.

The kiss was broken with a light bite of Raven's lower lip, now slightly bruised, and almost bleeding. She could taste the coppery liquid in her mouth.

"Well, shall we?"

She nodded, slightly embarrassed at the display of affection, noting that the large man in the doorway was gaping. The both walked in.

"Now, _lovely,_" Jinx said, leaning in for another kiss. "Isn't this café much better?"

Fin


End file.
